Naruto Shippuden
by narutofillershippuden
Summary: After three years training from Jiriaya the yellow haired ninja came back to the hidden leaf village his name was Naruto Uzumaki
1. Naruto Shippuden Chapter 1

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER 1-HOMECOMING AUG.11,2013 SUNDAY 9:07PM

Sorry guys if my english sucks :(

*naruto and jiraiya walk into the entrance of leaf village*

*naruto runs into a tall pole to see the top view of the village*

Naruto:This place hasn't changed a bit!

Naruto:they even put grandma's face in to the hokage stones ehehehe!

Jiraiya:hehehe...

Naruto:EVERYONE! NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE!

*and sakura just walking around the village when he sees...*

Sakura:hey isn't that jiraiya sensei?

Jiraiya:hm?

Jiraiya:hey naruto, your old friend is here.

Naruto:?

*naruto looks down and sees sakura*

Naruto:isn't that sakura?IT IS SAKURA!

Naruto:hey sakura!

Sakura:huh?

*sakura began looking everywhere when he hear the voice and looks up and sees naruto*

Sakura:NARUTO?!

*Naruto jumps from the pole*

Naruto:hey sakura long time no see!

*naruto smiling to sakura while talking to her*

Sakura:looks like you are more taller than me now.

*naruto measures himself to sakura and..*

Naruto:yeah...you're right...

Sakura:how about me?do you think i'm more mature now?(blushing a little)

Naruto:you're the same old sakura(smiling to sakura)

Sakura:eh? Hmph!

Naruto:?

Jiraiya:(sigh... naruto will never learn how to treat a woman right...)

Naruto:anyway we gotta go to grand ma tsunade!

Sakura:yeah!we gotta go to meet -sensei are you coming along?

Jiraiya:nah!it's ok you go two now (disappears)

Naruto:let's go now

Sakura:right!

*at the hokage's mansion*

Tsunade:well looks like you grow stronger naruto.

Naruto:not just stronger i learn many jutsu with pervy sage.

*someone knocks the door*

Tsunde:come in.

*the door opens and shikamaru and temari are shocked*

Shikamaru:Hey!its Naruto!

Temari:(that brat is?)

Naruto:hey long time no see shikamaru and ?

Naruto:who are you again?(sweatdrop)

Temari:Temari.

Naruto:why were you two here?

Shikamaru:we're gonna give the reports that we made about the chuunin exam.

Naruto:oh.

*shikamaru give the reports to tsunade and goes out*

Shikamaru:well see ya later we got many things to do!

Naruto:yeah...

Tsunade:other than that there's someone who wants to test your strength.

Naruto:who?

Tsunade:he's outside of that window.

*tsuande points at the window where's that person is*

*naruto looks out in the window*

?:Yo.

Naruto:Hey it's!

*last panel seeing naruto with a happy face*

THE END


	2. Naruto Shippuden Chapter 2

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER 2-THE RESULTS OF TRAINING MONDAY,AUG.12,2013 1:57 PM ?:Yo.

Naruto:it's kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi:long time no see naruto.

Naruto:hey kakashi sensei i got something something for you.

Naruto:here.

*Naruto gave the Icha Icha tactics book to kakashi*

Kakashi:(with a shock expression)WHAT?!Thi..this is the..

Naruto:yeah i read it though it's kinda boring anyway.

Tsunade:Ahem!

Kakashi:ah..yeah naruto and sakura we will meet in the training field ok?

Naruto And Sakura:(nods)

*Kakashi left in the smoke*

*at the training field*

Sakura:man,kakashi sensei is late as ever

Naruto:he's always been like this last three years ago and he's reading the book that i gave him.

*kakashi enters*

Kakashi:oh,hi guys!

Naruto And Sakura:YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi:(sweatdrop and smiling)sorry i got lost in the path of life.

Naruto:(even three years ago the reason didn't change..well whatever)

Kakashi:are you ready now?

Naruto:yeah!

Naruto:Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!

*many clones appeared surrounding him*

Kakashi:i'm still impressed with your shadow clones naruto..

Naruto:haaaaaaahhhh!

*Kakashi kicks the clone naruto*

Naruto:look at your back!

Kakashi:?

Naruto:RASENGAN!

*behind the trees tsuande,shizune and jiraiya watching their training*

*Kakashi jumps from the attack and punches naruto*

Naruto:i'm not done yet!

*Naruto pointing a big shuriken at kakashi's back*

Jiraiya:(nice,naruto)

Kakashi:naruto did i even say start?

Naruto:!

*flashback showing last three years ago naruto did the same thing in the training*

Kakashi:alright!

Kakashi:ready..START!

*kakashi's clone disappeared*

Naruto:what? its just a clone?darn, where is he?

Sakura:naruto you idiot!

Tsunade:(what will you do now sakura?)

*Sakura starts focusing*

Sakura:up...(looks up)left(looks left)...right(looks left)...or maybe behind(sakura looks behind her.)

Sakura:the only left place is...

Sakura:BELOW!

*Sakura punched the underground*

*large quaked in the underground and cracked*

Naruto:(when did sakura got very powerful?)

Kakashi:?!

*seeing kakashi reading his book in underground*

Sakura:kakashi sensei i see you.

Kakashi:(sigh.. looks like i can't read my book like three years ago..)

Kakashi:Alright! it's time to get serious!

*last panel showing kakashi show his sharingan.*

THE END 


End file.
